The Young Auror Training Camp
by bellalavanima
Summary: There is a training camp sponsored by the Ministry of Magic to teach any young wizard that has proven their ability the basic skills of an auror. The trio is going, as is Malfoy, and a few new witches and wizards...


She sighed as she collapsed onto the floor of her small, new room; dropping her bags lazily. Her trip had been long and tiresome. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was an owl flying slowly in the soft night.

When she finally awoke there was a faint light shining through the window. She idly looked around the room to find that her bags had been unpacked and neatly placed in the closet. Someone had moved her to the bed and covered her with a blanket. The room was small, but cozy, and decorated with the traditional Hogwarts colors. As she moved toward the window she noticed the beautiful view she had with the lake to the left and the quidditch fields to the right. After surveying the room she aimlessly paced, waiting for the two o'clock meeting for all students of the Young Auror Training Camp.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione boarded the smaller version of the Hogwarts Express on their way to the Young Auror Training Camp.

"Hermione, I still don't know why you're coming. You never said anything about wanting to be an auror before."

"I told you I think it will be a good learning experience!"

"But why do you learn something you're never going to use?"

"Ron, if you really don't want me here I'll try to stay out of your way!" With that she stalked out of the compartment and slammed the door behind her.

"That girl is so touchy. Does she have to be so dramatic about everything?" He flopped onto the bench in exasperation.

"You did give her a hard time, Ron. What does it matter if she wants to go to the Young Auror Training Camp?" Harry asked before closing his eyes to rest.

"But…I…You…" Ron knew arguing was useless and angrily kicked his trunk closed before opening the latest Quidditch Fan magazine.

Hermione didn't know why she had stormed off like that. Everything had been so strange recently. Harry was getting increasingly quiet and Ron increasingly argumentative. Sometimes she just couldn't take it. Silently she looked out the window, memories of simpler times running through her head. Tears slowly began to fall as she wondered when everything had changed. She continued to look out the window until her view became blurred by tears. She then closed her eyes and leaned against the back of the seat, willing herself to stop the tears.

"Sorry, but you're in my compartment." A cold drawl said to her rudely.

"I was here first…Malfoy."

"You see that really doesn't matter to me. Out mudblood."

"I'm not leaving." She snapped back.

"Well neither am I," He threw his trunk on the luggage rack and sat across the compartment from her. "So was it potter or the weasel that brought about the flooding of the English Channel?

"If you insist on staying do not talk to me."

"What's the fun in that?"

"Well if you find me boring you're welcome to leave."

"All the other compartments are full and Malfoys do not sit in train corridors."

"I thought Malfoys didn't confer with Gryffindors either."

"I'm not conferring with you, I'm mocking you."

"Oh, well I'm sorry for making that mistake." She sarcastically retorted. Usually she would be disgusted to be in Malfoy's presence for more than a minute, and she knew she should leave before they hexed each other into oblivion. Yet, there was a part of her that wouldn't let her return to Harry and Ron's compartment and she had nowhere else to go. At least she knew where she stood with Malfoy. They hated each other and always would. Harry and Ron, although they were still her friends, had changed, and long periods of time with them were awkward.

Draco eyed Hermione covertly. He didn't know what had possessed him to join her in this compartment. It was true that all of the other compartments were full, but he could have easily scared some tiny third years out of their compartment. Of course none of the other Slytherins were here, he wouldn't have been either if he hadn't convinced his father it would be useful to know the enemy's tactics. Truly he was not dedicated to Voldemort or interested in conquering the wizarding world. His father had taught him too well to look out for his own interests and only do things that would help him. At the moment his loyalties did not lie anywhere. He would wait until he could gain something from joining a side, although he expected to always keep some level of neutrality. Suddenly the door slid open and a surprised voice spoke.

"Hermione, what are you doing in here with Malfoy?" A surprised Harry questioned from the door of the compartment. Hermione quickly got up and crossed the compartment to Harry.

"He just came in while I was sitting here and wouldn't leave."

"And miss the company of this know-it-all mudblood?" Malfoy interjected, mocking sincerity.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry yelled threateningly.

"Let's go Harry." Hermione prodded, dragging him out the door. Draco smirked at Harry's obvious unwillingness to go and turned back to the window.


End file.
